The Sister I Forgot I Knew
by Candi Marie Cullen
Summary: When one of Jasper's long time forgotten friends from his childhood passes by Chicago, what will happen? And why her scent smells funny. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. That is all Stephenie Meyer, I just use them in a different plot.**

**

* * *

**

**The Sister I Forgot I knew**

**Summary: **When one of Jasper's long time forgotten friends from his childhood passes by Forks, what will happen? And how come Alice can't see her and her scent smells funny.

**Prologue:**

You would think that you would remember all the special memories you had in life. The childhood friends, the crushes, and the talks you had with your parents, but what if you only remembered half of that in your lifetime? What if you didn't even remember your sister? The person you knew in your childhood; who was your partner in crime. Wouldn't that make you rethink everything in life? Or would you think that it has been so long since you have seen each other, that they shouldn't remember that past. As if to say 'Forget me not' apart from 'Forget me forever'.

When my lifetime past, I said 'Forget me not', and kept looking for my brother. I found more than a brother and my other family on my quest. So I stopped for awhile, and went through my life. Until I remembered something

"Come on Rachel, you will love this. Here, I'll help guide you; just put one foot in front of the other'. I did as I was told when it hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Flashback_

"Come on Jasper, It's not scary at all," I giggled as I tried to coax him to balance across a tree limb. "Here I'll come back and help you. Just put one foot in front of the other," I directed him across. "Arms out," Just as he stumbled," Oh and chin up! Don't look down."

_End Flashback_

We were so little then, we had just met. His mom and my mom had a dinner together and something about Jasper drew me to him. He was kind of taken aback that I liked the outdoors instead of the big Victorian home I resided in, but he agreed to come with me on my expedition. A quest to explore the immense space of The Wilson Estate; or as I like to call it Eurotamia; my land of the unimaginable.

* * *

**Hi guys, so what do you think? Do you love it? Hate it? What the heck does this have to do with Jasper? Let me know what you think! I know its very short, I tend to write short prologues, then long chapters. This is my first fanfic ever so constructive critism is welcome, but please don't just send a hate review... There is a Difference.**

**Candi**


	2. Ch 1: First Sight

**Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! It really made my day to see some of those. I know It has been awhile since I posted this story. I know its short, but these chapters are set like this for a reason later to be found out by you. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own The Twilight Saga. The Genius Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Rachel's POV**

I was in my homeroom, English 2, when Mr. Stewart said that the new students should introduce themselves. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard his voice.

"My name is Jasper Hale and I'm from Forks, Washington. I want to be an archeologist. I live with my 7 other brothers and sisters and my cousin. An interesting fact about me is that I love hiking, and my favorite color is Blue." Then he sat down. I looked at him closer; he had honey blonde hair just a bit past his ears. He also had a very deep southern accent. He looked just like…. No it can't be they told me he was dead over 200 years ago…

"Ok and you." He pointed to a girl that was around my height of 5'4" with long curly bronze colored hair. She got out of her seat and turned to the class. "Hi, my name is Vanessa Cullen. As Jasper said we are from Forks, Washington and we live with our 7 other brothers and sisters and cousin. I want to be a Neurosurgeon though. An interesting fact about me is I love to draw, and my favorite color is violet." She had a high-pitched voice but not so high pitched it got annoying. She didn't have a southern accent like her brother; she didn't even look much like him besides the eyes. They had this beautiful color of amber eyes. After she sat down the whole class started in a buzz of talk. Some guys saying Vanessa was hot; some girls saying the same about Jasper. Some people talking about that they live in a very small house with a lot little kids running around. Then I picked up what Vanessa and Jasper were saying, they were whispering pretty quietly. I'm kind of surprise I heard them, they were talking so low.

"Jasper, this is amazing! I like it already!"

"Ha ha, just wait until next time; you will be a little bored."

What did he mean by 'just wait until next time'? I squeezed my boyfriend, next to me, Cody's; hand wondering what he thought about the new students

_What do you think? Do you think it's him? I mean, same hair, same accent, same name… could it be him?_

_I don't know, babe. It could be, but how would he still be alive? It's been a whole two centuries, and we can't just go up to him like 'Hi, are you Jasper Whitlock, did you serve in the Civil War?' We can't do that. It would violate the law._

_Yeah, I guess you're right; can we keep an eye on them though, just in case?_

Cody nodded his head and squeezed my hand back, ending our little conversation.

While we had been talking we wrote down our work. This was so easy, now that I repeated high school tons of time… about ten minutes before the bell for us to go to 1st block I had flashback

_Flashback_

I was sitting in an armchair in from of the furnace reading in the parlor room when I heard a knock at the door. I put my bookmark in my book and went to go get the door. When I answered the door a military officer saluted at me. "Is this Miss Rachel Wilson of Wilson Estate?"

"I am her, now what can I do for you colonel?" I looked at his jacket; he was in the same battalion as Jasper. I wonder if something is wrong.

"Well ma'am I'm afraid Major Whitlock has been AWAL for about a month after his mission was assigned. He is either a casualty of war or is hiding. Therefore he will be charged with treason of his country. If you have any where abouts of Major Whitlock please contact me"

"Excuse me colonel, but Jasper would never do that or something like treason. He said himself he would die for this country of the south."

"I know Miss, I don't believe it either, but he has not been checked in. There is no other solution but him being…. at war." Even the colonel couldn't say anything if he wasn't on earth anymore.

"But let's hope for the best Miss. Maybe he is here; Just on a secret mission for General Lee. Maybe he is preparing for yall's big day." He winked at me then. And made me smile. Jasper and I are going to get married after his term this year.

_End Flashback_

I have to find out if that is Jasper, if its the last thing I do.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Questions and constuctive critism are welcome. :) I'll update soon than I did. Please review! And this is set Post Breaking Dawn by the way. There is a picture of both Cody and Rachel on my profile under shout outs**

**Candi **


	3. AN: Not a update

AN:

I know this is not a update but its really important

I'm so so sorry about not updating this story for nearly 3 months. I promise once I get all of this story typed up I will update. Its all written down on paper just waiting to get typed up and lemmie tell you. I think you guys are going to like this….

Thank you

Candi


	4. Ch 2:Running away and bathroom convos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I would be rich, just ask Stephanie Meyer**

**And a very Important AN at the bottom, please read.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Rachel's Pov:**

When the bell rung Cody and I stood, hands still entwined. We turned in our work and went to our 2nd block. I had chemistry while he had Algebra I, so once we got to our lockers and dropped off our books Cody thought this

_Don't think about him too much, I love you babe_, then he kissed me on the forehead.

_Don't worry I won't, I love you. I'll see you at lunch._

And with that he was off to the Math Hall. I stared after him, wondering what would have happened if I would never have met him

_Flashback _

I had waited five years for Jasper. Five years. His family and everybody else marked him off as a casualty of war but I didn't. I couldn't. There is no way. I have to get out of this place… I have to find him, we will be together forever. As I was silently packing my things up in the mid of night, I heard a noise."Excuse me miss, but what are you doing up so late" Anna said, one of my maids and my best friend in this house.

" Anna, I'm going to find Jasper" I at least had to tell someone, even though over half the town would probably think I killed myself because he's not coming back... but I have tried…

"But ma'am he… um…um… dead" She looked kind of scared to even say that, but I don't blame her, I've blown up and yelled at a lot of people that have said Jasper was dead. I felt sorry for her that she's so scared I'll do it again. So I take a deep breath and start talking before I start crying and back myself out of this.

"No, he's not Anna and I am going to find him. I can't sit here in Austin everywhere I look people whisper about 'The Great Major Whitlock's Widow' and I can't take it. He's alive, I just know it and I'm going to find him"

"But Rachel you can't do this." She used my first name, she was serious. Because of the way Anna was taught, she never said anyone's names to anyone, only 'ma'am' and 'sir'. I told her to call me Rachel when Jasper and I first hired her. But she refused and said it was something she was used to. So I knew when she said my name she wasn't talking as one of the maids of the Whitlock Estate but one of my best friends worried about me.

"I'll be fine Anna, I promise. When I get somewhere out of Austin I'll write. But what I need for you to do is if anybody ask for me I'm very ill and wish not to speak to anybody ok?" She shook her head yes and with that we both walked to the back gate. We said our final goodbyes before I walked off into the woods. I didn't look back in fear I would run back. So with my head up high I made it my mission to find my friend, my brother, my husband, Major Jasper Lee Whitlock

_End Flashback_

The thought of that made me cry, but I couldn't go into Chemistry like this so I went to the bathroom first. While I'm fixing my eyeliner this small about 4'11" sized girl almost pixie like with black hair in a pixie cut with pail skin and those weird amber eyes came up to me. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen"

"Hi, I'm Rachel Wilson" I look at her weird because seriously, who has this conversation in the bathroom?

"We are going to be the best of friends, and yes Jasper remembers you"

"Ok… wait! what?"

"I'm Jasper Hale's sister, he remembers you.

"But how—"she cut me off

"I'm sorry I have to go, I can't be late for Zoology"

As I walked out of the bathroom I thought about that weird conversation… So Jasper remembers me, but if he remembers me that mean he's over 200 years old… But he doesn't look it. I can't say anything like that because I don't look like an old hag either. And I'm the same age as him. When I got into Chemistry and settled down I started to think about it more… I feel someone staring at me from behind and I turn around to see some pail bronze haired boy with the same eyes amber eyes that Jasper, Vanessa, and Alice had,starting at me weirdly. When he sees I'm looking he just looks deeper at me… I start to get creeped out and turn around and start doodling on my paper.

When the bell rings and it's time for lunch the boy that was staring at me was the fastest out the door. Our cafeteria food is not THAT good. I shake my head and laugh as I get out of the class room where I have Cody waiting at the door for me."So how was Chemistry?"

"Boring, although I had a very interesting conversation with this girl in the bathroom" he looks at me weird" Yes the bathroom, it was with Alice Cullen."

"Oh she just moved here along with Jasper and Vanessa,"

"Ok, so you know her now too, um, she told me Jasper remembers me. Its kinda weird and exiting at the same time."

"Well why don't you just ask Jasper himself tomorrow?"

"It's still not that simple, Cody."

"Well you have got to do something, all this talk is making me hungry." I roll my eyes and head over to the salad bar to get some food. Guys, all they think about is food half the time.

* * *

**Very ****Important** AN: Ok, I'm really sorry I have not updated in months. To tell you the truth I kind of lost my idea for this story, I had a major writers block and couldn't think of anything good. I didn't want to put something crappy up here for you guys... I have written a lot of my thoughts for this story on paper which is good but a month ago I was thinking of giving this story to someone else to finish it but I couldn't. This story is my first baby and is too original to have someone else carry it out. So I'm sorry about the long awaited update. If it gets this bad again, PM me or just review for me to update.

**Ok now enough with apologies, If anything confuses you in this story please ask, I feel like my brain is scrambled at the moment. And for those of you asking, yes there will be some Jalice romance in this fanfic.**

**Well that's all I have to say for now, please R&R, it will be much ****appreciated**.

**~Candi**


	5. AN: Not A UPDATE ON HIATUS

**The Sister I Forgot Knew**

**AN: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. PLEASE READ.**

**I hate doing this, especially to my first story I ever wrote. But this story is going on HIATUS until further notice. I wish I could write all of what I had going for this story but I sadly can't. And its too special to me to give it to someone one to finish. Maybe if I get some inspiration I'll be back, but right now, I can't think of anything for it. I have all these ideas in my head but can't seem to form them coherently for this story. If you get any ideas feel free to share them. **

**~ Candi Marie Cullen**


End file.
